As computer systems have developed, the number of component modules of the system have increased as the functionality and capabilities of personal computers have expanded. A typical personal computer system of known type is shown in FIG. 1. The system as indicated generally at 10 with a desk top shown at 11. A processor unit is shown at 12 connected to a display screen, in the present example a liquid crystal display (LCD) display 13 by an appropriate connection 14. The processor unit 12 comprises, for example, a motherboard having a CPU, memory and a data storage device such as a hard disk drive. A USB hub 15 is provided connected to the processor unit by a USB connection 16. The USB hub 15 is connected to a number of peripherals, in this example, a printer 17, a web cam 18, a mouse 19, and a keyboard 20. To provide an audio output, an appropriate audio unit 21 is provided, for example including a pair of speakers, connected to the processor unit by a pair of appropriate wires 22a, 22b for a stereo connection. The audio unit 21 also provides connections to further units, for example to a headset 23 all further connections such as a microphone. The system 11 is further linked to a power supply 24, a telephone connection 25 and a local area network 26. Five connections to the power supply 24 are required, to power supply units 27a, 27b, 27c and 27d, for the printer 17, USB hub 15, display screen 13 and audio unit 21 respectively, as well as to an internal power supply unit 12a of the processor unit 12. An appropriate cable 28 leads from the processor unit to the local area network connection 26, and a further cable 29 leads from the audio unit 21 to the telephone connection 25.
The problem of the computer system 10 arises from the number of accessories and cables and power supply units required. It is desirable that the various peripherals be accessible, and where possibly easily connectable or removable from the system 10. For aesthetic reasons and practical reasons, particularly relating to the accessibility and ergonomics of the system, it is desirable that the system 10 occupies as small an area of the desk 11 as possible, that is has a smaller footprint as possible. Thus problems arise where there is a large number of peripherals present. For ergonomics and aesthetic reasons, it is further desirable that the cables of the system 10 be as discreet and easy to handle as possible, and this is difficult when a large number of connections are required as shown.
A partial attempt to meet this problem has been provided by such methods as providing integration of some components. Thus for example, the Hewlett Packard Multimedia Monitor Base provides audio functionality including speakers and a headset connection in a stand on which a monitor can be placed. The Apple I-Mac provides an integrated processor unit and screen with an integrated hard disk drive and an optical disk drive. Similarly, the Hewlett Packard “E-PC All-In-Two” provides a computer system which has a small processor unit, a screen and a keyboard, where the screen and processor unit have a small footprint and are intended to be put on a common base to reduce visual clutter on a desk top. However, all these systems are relatively inflexible in that they may not permit easy addition or removal of or access to components. On the E-PC “All-In-Two” for example, the on/off button, USB connector and optical disk drive are hidden behind the LCD screen and so are not easily accessible. Where addition of an extra element is required, in particular for the E-PC, the extra element is not located separately to the main system, thus occupying more space and requiring at least an extra cable and possibly another power supply unit.